Envy
by ClumsyFox
Summary: Lately there hasn't been a case and it's gotten so bad that Skulduggery sends Valkyrie to school where she'll meet people he wished she hadn't met. bad summary, Skulduggery/Valkyrie. T, you'll soon find out
1. Away

**Me Notes:** Sorry if this story sounds like another one out there, I haven't read any so I can say I haven't stolen any ideas. I'll probably read them though, because I can't get enough of Skulduggery Pleasant. Romance will happen between Skulduggery and Valkyrie, sorry if you no like. Me no own Skulduggery Pleasant.

* * *

**Envy**

**Chapter One: Away **

The most action Stephanie Edgley has seen these days were the Toxic Twins bullying yet another first-year at Haggard High. It was the twin's last year in high school and both the twins and Stephanie were glad they only had to endure a year together, but it was still too much for their taste. Stephanie at age 15 and Crystal and Carol at 18 were still not on good terms or will ever be.

Lately, she's had to go to school because even Skulduggery couldn't find anything to do. The brunette was walking home from the bus when she sensed the Bentley approach her. The dark tainted windows rolled down. "Valkyrie," the detective quickly said in a serious tone. "I'm reeeeaaalllyyy bored." Skulduggery tilted his head to the left to watch her reaction.

She went from concerned and alert to fury and revenge in a spit second. Valkyrie lunged for his Cervical Vertebrae. His window was too slow, but he managed to move back. The girl grabbed his scarf and pulled him to her face. Suddenly the rage disappeared from her eyes and she laughed, "Same here."

If Skulduggery could blink he would. "What was that? I thought I was done for."

"Yeah, it only means you're getting too old," Cain teased, released him, and started to walk. The car kept beside her at her speed. "But are you really bored to follow me around? The neighbors will think you're some kidnapper or child molester or whatever."

All he did was shrug and ask about school.

"Even boring as ever," she sighed. "I do not see why I actually missed going to school for a mere second. High school's no different than elementary or middle school and now I'm in the same building as the Toxic Twins. There must be some case for us to do?!"

Skulduggery nodded, "It's even going slow for Tanith Low so she's dropping by one of these days."

That comment made her stop and turn to the Bentley, her eyes full of excitement. "Really?! She's stopping by?! When will she be here?"

The skeleton took his right hand off the steering wheel and crossed his arms. "Why are you so glad to hear she's coming? Whenever you see me coming all you roll your eyes."

Just as he said it she rolled her eyes. "See!?" Skulduggery pointed his boney index finger at her.

"It's a girl thing," Valkyrie looked away, trying to hide her blush forming. Tanith was the only one who knew Valkyrie's secret she's had for a while.

"Apparently," Mr. Pleasant pronounced every syllable. His watch suddenly beeped. "Oops, gotta run."

Cain stopped again and turned to look at him, "For what?"

"It's a guy thing," he mimicked and chuckled. "I'll meet you later for more training."

Valkyrie complained, "Uhh, that's all we ever do now!"

All he did was shrug and rolled up his window. The Bentley cruised away as she reached her door steps. She watched him until he disappeared and he did the same through the rearview mirror, both sighing when they weren't visible.

Once she entered through the doorway and shut the door she heard her mother's voice. "Stephanie? Is that you?"

"Yes, mum, I'm back," Valkyrie followed her mother's voice to her parent's room. "What's going on? Why aren't you at work?"

Her mother hesitated then finished zipping up a suitcase. "I'm sorry honey, but your father and I have to go to the villa in France because we have to supervise repairs that are going on. We've been trying to do it from home, but it's very difficult. We'd take you with us, but you just started school and we don't want to take you from your studies. Is there any chance you can stay at Hannah's place?"

Valkyrie bit her lip, "Umm, Hannah and I sorta broke apart...."

Mrs. Edgley nodded as she zipped up another suitcase. "That happens as you grow older; you're best friends one day and the next you drift apart. It's just part of growing up."

"Can't I stay by myself?" she watched her mother pace back and forth from the bed and the closet. "How long will it be anyways?"

She shook her head as she started yet another suit case, "I'm not sure, love. Mmm-maybe you can come with us, I don't think you'll miss much in school... at the most it'll be a month."

_A month? Thirty days without Skulduggery?_ Valkyrie shook that thought away. _No, I mean, in less than thirty days there's bound to be a case for us to do... us..._

Valkyrie's mother didn't let her think much, "Or you could stay with your cousins, you go to the same school now...."

"NO WAY!" she jumped out of her little trance. "What if I stay at the mansion?"

"And who would supervise you?" Mrs. Edgley sat on a suitcase. "It's the same thing as staying at home alone and staying at the mansion. How will you get to school?"

She pondered, "I'll keep the gates locked up. What if I have a responsible adult with me? Do you remember Mr. Pleasant, the _man_ that was with us when the will was read? Uncle Gordon trusted him. He can take me to school too."

Her mother gave a disapproving look, "You still see him?"

_More than you know..._ "Yeah, I see him every other day or so either going to school or walking home. I, uh, was just chatting with him on my way here," Valkyrie gave her and innocent look.

Valkyrie felt a disturbance in the air and noticed her dad coming up the stairs, "Hey, wants going on? Are we all settled?"

His daughter turned to look at him, "Do you trust Mr. Pleasant?"

He gave her an approving nod, "Yeah, he's a fine guy..."

"See?! Dad agrees!" Stephanie spun around to look at her mother.

"I agree with what?" Mr. Edgley looked from daughter to wife. "What I'd miss?"

Mrs. Edgley jumped off the suit case. "She wants to stay at Gordon's place with Mr. Pleasant looking after her. What do you think?"

He placed his hand on his chin, "Nnnnn... I don't know.... I guess we, if we can talk to him in less than three hours, then yes. We have to get going soon, so I wouldn't bet on it. I'd go pack if I were you--"

"I'll call him right now!" The excited teen ran out of her parent's room and to her own.

"She has his number?" Mr. Edgley's voice faltered.

Mrs. Edgley sat on the bed, "I think she has a little crush on him." She gave him a worried look and he laughed nervously, "Don't worry. Every girl gets a crush on an adult, it'll fade, just like everything else. He probably has a wife and children, it's nothing..." She kept repeating this so she would believe her own words.

Skulduggery picked up his phone on the first ring. "Valkyrie? What's wrong?" Worry colored his voice. "Where are you?"

Cain tried not to grin so much. "Can you offer to 'baby-sit' me? Let me explain. My parents are going to France and they want me to stay with a responsible adult. They said they'll let me stay at Gordon's place if you look after me, but you have to be here in less than three hours.... It's either you or to stay with the twins."

"Gee," Skulduggery sounded hurt, "you were actually considering the twins over me?"

She laughed nervously and didn't know why. "If not, then I'll be going to France with them and I'm not letting you have the fun of taking a case by yourself. So can you?"

"Sure, I'm on my way now," he sounded eager so he hung up before he sounded even more idiotic.

X. x. X.

Mrs. Edgley still didn't look confident enough to be leaving her only child alone with almost a complete stranger. No matter what she said Stephanie didn't want to go to France with them or stay with her cousins. Her husband wasn't completely thrilled either, but it was the only way. He tried to comfort and assure her and finally left in a rush for to catch the plane.

Once they were gone Valkyrie turned and looked up at Skulduggery, "Okay, they're gone. You can go home now." She slowly turned and he followed her inside the house. "What are you doing? I can stay by myself; it's p-perfectly sa-safe."

Skulduggery wagged a finger at her, "I promised your parents that I would keep an eye out for you. Of course, I've been doing that for quite a while now, but none the less, get your things and let's go."

"Where?" Tanith Low appeared at the unclosed doorway to the house. "I just got here and you're planning on leaving. You sure are kind."

After Valkyrie and Skulduggery explained the situation Tanith came up with a plan. "Okay, okay. How about I take Valkyrie to Gordon's place and I can stay with her. You can go do whatever you do these days, Skulduggery. It'll be a girl's time, we don't need you. Go on Valkyrie go get your stuff, we'll stay at your uncle's place."

All he could do was let his jaw drop as she ran up to her room. "B-b-but, there's nothing for me to do then!" His shoulders and arms went limp.

"Besides," Low snickered and gave him a look, "you're a guy, you can't take care of a girl."

"Oh come on!" the detective threw his hands in the air. "Like I would do anything to Valkyrie! You honestly can't be thinking _that_."

Tanith pretended to be shocked, "Skulduggery, I wasn't thinking _that_. I never knew you could be that way, I am shocked."

Valkyrie walked down the stairs with a two bags, one was her school bag and the other was filled with clothes. "Shocked about what Tanith?"

"Nothing," Skulduggery said a little too quickly and turned away. "I'll just stay for a little while; there really isn't anything to do. Besides, I told Valkyrie we'd train today."

"Sure," Tanith dragged the word out. "You know I could train with her too..."

The teen had no clue what they were going on about, but she challenged them both at the same time. "I've always wanted to see how I can fair with two people at a time. It's been quiet for too long, so I'm guessing I should take all the training I can get. That way neither of you have to worry about me whenever something big is going on. Deal?"

All they did is shrug and nod. "Alright."

Valkyrie rode with Tanith on her motorcycle and Skulduggery rode with Valkyrie's bags. They arrived in a matter of minutes to the mansion. Skulduggery got out of the Bentley with her bags and walked over to them. "Alright, I think we should practice before it gets too dark out an--"

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain, oh, and I must not forget Tanith Low!" A young male's voice came from all around them. He had an accent that none of them could identify. They looked around and found no one.

A dark figure appeared on the roof and a fireball headed their way. Like old times, Skulduggery grabbed hold of Valkyrie and jumped out of the way. Tanith jumped in the opposite direction, ran towards the house, then up it to get to the roof. Her sword already out. Skulduggery peeked from around the Bentley and saw Tanith and the dark figure going at it.

"Uh, Skulduggery," Valkyrie looked down at his hand on her chest. "Can you let go of me?"

He looked down at her and saw where his hand was. "Eh, uh, oh, sorry, didn't mean to grab you there..." If he was an ordinary man, he would have been scarlet red. Both looked away from each other. Valkyrie peeked from the end of the vehicle to examine the fight. She blinked and he was gone. Tanith swung at the air.

"You can't escape me, I'm everywhere," his voice came again, but this time right behind Valkyrie. She only had time to turn, but was able to see Skulduggery punch him and land across the lawn under the shadow of a tree. He got up on one knee and laughed. "This was fun, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, _adios_." With that, he dissolved into the ground.

"Did any of you get a good look at him?" Tanith was in-between them in seconds.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery shook their heads no. Valkyrie rapidly blinked, "It was like he was only a dark silhouette."

"But I was able to land a punch on him," Skulduggery crossed his arms and tapped his chin. "It felt normal when I did."

His bad choice of words caused them to feel awkward and turn away from each other. "Did I miss something?" Tanith looked a back and forth from Skulduggery's and Valkyrie's back.

* * *

**Me Notes:** Yeah, it's long sorry. Please review, even if you didn't like it…. Tell me if it confused you.


	2. Nightmares

**Me Notes:** Thanks for those who reviewed or even glanced at it! I'll try to keep the characters 'normal', but it's sometimes hard. Not so much to say.... Me no own Skulduggery Pleasant!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

"Did any of you get a good look at him?" Tanith was in-between them in seconds.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery shook their heads no. Valkyrie rapidly blinked, "It was like he was only a dark silhouette."

"But I was able to land a punch on him," Skulduggery crossed his arms and tapped his chin. "It felt normal when I did."

His bad choice of words caused them to feel awkward and turn away from each other. "Did I miss something?" Tanith looked back and forth from Skulduggery's and Valkyrie's back.

The teen turned to look at her, "Should we start training or was that quick encounter enough?" Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery's back. "I guess the lack of criminals to catch is making us lazy…."

"I am **not**lazy," Skulduggery turned back around. "Tanith and you were a little slow when Silhouette appeared; I think you two _need _the training." He snapped his fingers and the flame appeared effortlessly. "Now, anything is fair except for hurting my car or the house. We'll try not to hurt you Valkyrie, but I make no promises."

She smirked, "Get ready to have some broken bones."

"Get ready for…. Bruises and sores…" Skulduggery finished lamely. "Hey, how come you can hurt us and we can't hurt you. We're only training."

Tanith joined in the little squabble. "Yeah it's training, but it's a lot more fun if there are risks and threats. There's nothing more to make this exciting. Now, I'm guessing since we're training Valkyrie, you and I are teaming up, Skulduggery?"

He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I suppose, once we eliminate her then we'll do one-on-one. It shouldn't take more than fifteen seconds. Valkyrie, you'll get a thirty second head start; I'd run and hide if I were you."

She did as she was told, but ran all the way around the house, through the back door, and up the roof. Along the way she made traps in the back yard and locked some doors, knowing Skulduggery wouldn't break anything indoors. Valkyrie let the gutters drip all around the house so it would be a tad bit difficult for Tanith to get to her so quickly. _Damn, why don't they take me seriously? I knew they'd give me more than thirty seconds._Tanith was nodding and already had her sword out while Skulduggery just had his arms crossed._ This is more like hide-and-seek._

Valkyrie picked up three loose roof shingles and threw one of them with more force than necessary at the tree right behind them. They turned to look at the tree then at the direction it came from. Right when Skulduggery turned, one piece hit him square on the frontal, pushed his head back, and knocked off his hat. Tanith cut the piece in two, sending half of the piece at Skulduggery, hitting him in the ribs. "Oops," was all Tanith said before rushing towards the house again.

She slipped on the water and fell back to the ground, but landed gracefully on her feet. Her next plan was to jump on branches and get to the roof, but she stepped on one and it snapped, this time not landing gracefully. Skulduggery went around the back and jumped over a trap vine and avoided the rock that could have tripped him. Thinking that was Stephanie's best, he missed the muddy puddle and ran through it causing mud to get on his shoes and on his pant legs. "Not fair Valkyrie! That's playing dirty!"

"'Never said I couldn't!" she peeked from the roof. Valkyrie felt the air around her to look for Tanith but she was already climbing up using windows. Once Tanith placed a hand on the gutter Valkyrie walked up to her hand and splashed her, then ran across the rooftop and jumped, shifting the air for a soft landing.

Skulduggery was blowing off the mud when she landed. Valkyrie twisted some of the air around her to splash more mud on him. "Hey!"

Valkyrie laughed, turned to run, but smacked right into Tanith. She grabbed hold of her and whispered, "I win." The teen struggled to break free but couldn't.

As revenge, Tanith dumped the rest of the gutter water on Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat her in the mud. Valkyrie sat in the mud with a playful pout, but couldn't keep it and laughed. "At least I'm not afraid of mud or a little dirty water!"

Tanith laughed with her and threw some mud at her. "Having fun little girl?"

"Yup!" she dodged the goop and it landed on Skulduggery again. If he had eyes, he would have rolled them.

"Time to go in," he rotated himself to see the sunset as he blew off the mud once more. "Both of you'll catch a cold if you don't go inside and wash up." He walked up to the back door and tried to open it, but it was locked. It rattled, but he didn't break it. "You locked the doors?" Skulduggery chuckled. "You think that would've stopped me?"

"You would've broken it down?" Stephanie countered.

Skulduggery let go of the knob and leaned against the house, "Touché."

Valkyrie took out the key from her pocket and opened the door. She was about step inside, but he stopped her. "You're going to track mud in. At least take your shoes off… and your socks…."

A big plop of mud dripped down. "She might as well shower outside. Her pants are full of mud and part of her shirt is too," Tanith's lips escaped a smirk. "Go get her bags, Skulduggery. You brought a robe right?"

She nodded and Skulduggery left. "But-but, I can't strip down out here," she hissed once he was out of sight.

"Relax, we'll send him inside or he'll wait out front," Tanith waved Stephanie's worriment away. "Is there another robe around? I wanna shower too."

"Last I remember," Valkyrie thought back a month or two, "there should be a clean one in the bathroom Gordon used to use. You can shower there; I'll take the downstairs one."

Skulduggery came back with both bags and dropped them.

"Now go get the other robe in Gordon's bathroom," Skulduggery could see that Tanith was having fun ordering him around.

He crossed his arms and tilted his head, "And why do I have to do it all?"

Tanith and Valkyrie looked at each other and had a silent agreement. At the same time they unbuckled their belts and Skulduggery rushed in. "I'm going! I'm going!" the ladies could hear him in the house. He returned with his hand over where his eye sockets holding out the robe. "I'll be in the living room…." He turned and stalked off.

"Don't peek!" Tanith chuckled.

"I would never!" he shot back.

The two put on the robes and removed their mud caked and water drenched clothes. They separated to their own bathrooms and locked the doors. Valkyrie could hear through the old pipes that Tanith started the water. She walked over to the bathtub and tried to turn the knobs, but they wouldn't budge.

"Dang," Valkyrie got in and used all her force in trying to move it, but it wouldn't. "I could try to pull out the water, but I might break it…. And considering that this house is old, there is probably going to be limited hot water…."

Seeing no other choice she poked her head out of the bathroom and called out, "Uh, Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?" she heard him in the living room semi-distracted.

"I… I need your help…." She heard a book drop on the carpet and seconds later he reluctantly walked over to her.

"Yes?"

Valkyrie was mortified, "I can't get the water going." Her face was bright red and couldn't look at him in the face.

He seemed as uncomfortable as she was, but walked over to the tub. It took a while, but he was able to get it going. "We weren't such a big challenge to you, but a knob was? Things are so out of balanced these days," he attempted to joke around and didn't succeed. Skulduggery closed the door behind him and immediately heard the lock. _It's going to take a while to get that image out of my head…. Not even with all these books around me._ He picked up the book he dropped when Valkyrie called him.

X. x. X.

It was around three in the morning when Stephanie screamed.

Skulduggery and Tanith were at her side in seconds. They entered the room to find Valkyrie soaked in sweat and still asleep. Most of her covers were either on the floor or wrapped around her. Her face revealed she was in pain. Skulduggery reached for her, but Tanith stopped him.

"You can't wake her up when she's having a nightmare," she whispered.

He released himself from her grip and whispered back, "That's for sleep walking."

"Oh," she mouthed.

He lightly shook her and she jumped and clung onto him. A tear escaped her pinched shut eyes. "No, no, they can't be dead!"

"Valkyrie! Valkyrie!" Tanith and Skulduggery tried to get her to reality.

"Wake up," Tanith soothed, "it's only a nightmare."

Skulduggery motioned for her to rub Valkyrie's back. He figured his boney hands wouldn't be comfortable. "You don't want to cling onto hard me, go with soft Tanith," he handed her to Tanith.

She was able to relax, but didn't let go of Skulduggery or open her eyes. "M-m-my mum and dad, th-they were murdered i-in F-f-f-france." Another tear rolled down her cheek while Tanith wiped the sweat off her face.

"It was just a nightmare,… sweetie?" Skulduggery tired to relax her even more.

Stephanie opened her eyes and let go of him quickly, "Y-you know, you shouldn't try that. It doesn't really suit you." She backed away from him, realizing what she had done and looked at Tanith. "I'm sorry for waking you up. It just seemed too real. I actually though I had gone with them and witnessed the murder. It was, it was—"

Both Tanith and Skulduggery realized they were leaning closer and closer to hear her. "Who?" he pressured her to continue.

She gasped. "It was the guy from to- yesterday! I only saw a three-dimensional silhouette. I have to call them!" She reached for the phone and dialed quickly.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever to her. "Hello?" Stephanie's father answered half asleep.

"Dad?" she gave a breath of relief.

"Stephanie? What's wrong?" He sounded fully awake and alert now. "Are you okay? Where are you?" In the background she could hear her mother asking sleepy questions.

Valkyrie shook her head even though they couldn't see, "No, no, I'm alright. Mr. Pleasant is right here with me if you wanna talk to him to make sure. I just felt—uneasy without saying goodnight, sorry it's late."

Relief also found her parents. "It's alright honey; do you want to talk to me or mum about it?"

"Sure, if she's awake."

Mrs. Edgley was on the phone in a second. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, I just forgot to call you earlier to make sure you had a safe ride. Oh, and to say goodnight," Stephanie tried not to let her mother hear her voice quiver.

A few minutes later she got off the phone and sighed once again. Valkyrie apologized once again for waking them up. Tanith commented that she too had a bad dream, but nothing like hers. She had already been awake before they heard her scream. Apparently, she also saw a shadowy figure in the bad dream. That only meant that everything was interrelated. On what it actually meant, they weren't so sure.

"Go back to sleep," Skulduggery got off her bed and walked over to the armchair on the opposite side of the room. "I'll supervise both of you to see if the nightmares return. I think the two of you can fit on the enormous bed."

Tanith picked up the covers and placed them on top of themselves. "You never know if Skulduggery has ulterior motives," she jokingly whispered. "I'd cover myself up real good if I were you."

"I would never!" Skulduggery folded his arms and legs and looked away. "Don't let Tanith mess with your head Valkyrie, remember that she…. She… just don't listen to her."

X. x. X.

It was three hours later when Skulduggery awoke. "Oops, I guess I couldn't keep watch…" he whispered to himself. "Hey, Valkyrie, wake up, you still have school today."

She slowly opened her eyes and turned a light pink when she saw how close he was. "Did we have anymore nightmares?"

He walked over to Tanith to wake her up. That was a bad move because when he touched her shoulder she threw a punch that knocked him off balance. "Oh, gosh. No, uh, not that I know of anyways. I sort of fell asleep."

Valkyrie was confused, "You fell asleep? Like you turned yourself off or something? Then how do you turn yourself on?""

Skulduggery wasn't thinking clearly and responded, "I don't think it's possible for someone to turn themselves on… Oh! You mean- now I get you. Anyways, the answer is no. I'm not like a switch to go to sleep and wake up. I need my rest too. I don't need as much as you do though. It's actually more like meditation. I've gone through this before haven't I? It's a habit of meditating that it comes naturally like sleeping. How do you make yourself go to sleep?"

"I start doing my homework," she stretched.

He shook his head, "That's not what I mean. You fall asleep because you need your rest and that's how I work too. Back to you, get ready for school, I'll be downstairs. Oh and don't try to wake her up or you'll probably end up dead. Luckily her sword is in another room, because I'm sure she'd be able to fight half asleep."

She watched him walk out then she closed the door and quickly changed into her uniform. Tanith slowly got up while Stephanie brushed her long hair. "Good morning, Tanith. Do you know that you punch when someone tries to wake you up? You knocked Skulduggery off balanced."

She gave a sleepy nod. "Yeah, I forgot to warn you guys. So did the old perv do anything to us?"

Valkyrie laughed, "No he fell asleep."

"He can sleep?"

"That's exactly what I thought," she put the brush down. "I thought he had some sort of on or off switch. Turns out he can fall asleep like regular people only shorter time."

Tanith jumped out of bed, "Who would have known? I've known him for some time now and I didn't even know. I always though he roamed the streets or something at night, keeping an eye out for trouble."

X. x. X.

Skulduggery and Tanith dropped Stephanie at school in the Bentley that caused people to turn and look. She didn't like everyone's attention and hesitated to open the door. "Are you guys picking me up or am I ta-"

"We'll be here," Tanith assured her.

"We will?" Skulduggery turned to look at Tanith in the back seat.

She nodded, "What if that guy comes again?"

He argued, "She can take care of herself."

"What if there are others?"

"I bet she can take them on too."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm out," Valkyrie grabbed her bag and lowered her head so she wouldn't have to see her classmate's stares.

Once the Bentley was gone, Stephanie saw something rush at her from the corner of her eye.

* * *

**Me Notes:** Hopefully it wasn't so confusing..... and that you liked it at least a little... thanks anyways!


	3. Could Be

**Me Notes:** Okay, sorry it took me a long time, but I was really stuck. Hopefully nothing confuses you. And special thanks to Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion for reminding me to update and helping clear something up! I no it's short, but this is mostly information about characters I've made up. Me no own the Skulduggery Pleasant Series.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Could Be**

Once the Bentley was gone, Stephanie saw something rush at her from the corner of her eye.

"Ste-pha-niiieeeee!!!!!"

Before she had any chance to dodge the attack, a girl, in the same uniform as her and pure blond hair it almost looked white, wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You're not going to believe me, but I had a nightmare and you were in it! For some reason, a weirdo was after me and you killed one of his henchmen. There was blood on your hands and I woke up screaming."

Stephanie pried herself free from the girl's grasp. This was as close as she got to a friend, someone who followed her and talked to her. "You're right, Alcippe, I don't believe you. Explain everything to me, but slower."

Alcippe nodded and her blond curls in low pigtails bounced. "It was dark, so I don't remember everything, but there was this man with a lot of stitches all over his body. Well, actually, I only saw his face-he would have been handsome if it weren't for all those stitches-but the stitches ran down his neck and there were even around his wrist. Anyways, he was after me for some reason, but luckily I managed to escape. The next time something hideous was after me was when I was at home with Innocenzio.

"We were arguing, like we usually do, when it crashed through our window! It came towards us, so Innocenzio started to through things at it, occasionally it would lose a limb, but I would grow back quickly or it would put it back," she spoke quickly when her breath was almost gone. "It was about to reach for me when you jumped through the broken window and tackled it. You punched though its chest and pulled out a heart and squished it with your bear hands! That's when I woke up screaming and my brother shut me up."

Stephanie's heart skipped a few beats. "You sure it was me?" By now they had reached their first class and were seated. Only two other people were in the room and they were the teacher and a quiet boy, both preoccupied with what they were doing. "You said it was dark, so you could have imagined it me."

She shook her head in disagreement, "No. I was positive it was you--okay you were wearing all black, but you give off some sort of aura or something and it was the same aura in my dream. And before you say it, yes I was scared, but your aura was amplified as if you were angry or very strong or powerful or something so I couldn't have missed it, it was you."

_Aura? I have a distinct aura that even Alcippe can distinguish? _Unable to accept that her friend was so close to the truth, Stephanie came up with a solution and sighted, "Were you reading late at night again? You usually have weird dreams and nightmares when you read before going to sleep. This isn't the first time you've had these kinds of dreams. Which book was it this time?" _I need to ask Skulduggery about this once I see him again. Can normal humans come up with things like this?_

Alcippe turned pink and didn't give an answer. Stephanie glanced at her and noticed her looking away. "I, uh… I read one of your late uncle's books…."

"I figured," she held out her hand for the book. Stephanie was a fan of her uncle's work, but Alcippe was, and still is, an all-out obsessed devotee. Alcippe followed him on book tours whenever she could and would record all of his television talk shows and news about him. She has every book autographed by him except for the last one, "And the Darkness Rained upon Them". "Those books are all fantasy; you can't take your dreams seriously if they're based on them."

Again she turned pink, "I know you're right, but if felt so real…. Oh, come one Stephanie, let me dream. A world where magic and adventure exists would be a dream come true! A world where the hero comes in and saves the day at the last minute would be awesome. A world where good versus evil almost every day and secret societies are everywhere and where you'd least expect it is the world I want. I know you dream of that world too, so don't make fun of me, Stephanie."

_I used to dream of it, but now I live it._ Valkyrie wanted to say smugly. But no, she couldn't, Alcippe and her brother, Innocenzio, are normal humans. _And_ _now I really need to ask Skulduggery about this. Does she have an active imagination or could she have a part of this world as I do now? If she can notice aura and have dreams about this, then she… But not everyone is suitable for this world…_

_Then again, the same was said to me.... Alcippe doesn't seem strong enough to take what's really out there. Then again, everyone thought the same about me. I'll tell Skul and keep an eye on her._

All throughout class and for most of the morning and part of the afternoon Stephanie concentrated on Alcippe and the mystery silhouette. _Nightmares and more nightmares… something has to be going on, it's been too quiet here, _she thought as she headed towards her last class, Advanced Criminal Psychology.

Everyday she would be excited to walk into the classroom; it was the only class she would get excited for. When her parents asked her why she chose the class, she told them she might think about becoming a therapist or lawyer. The answer seemed to please them, both career paths involving more education. In truth she was going to be a detective.

When she walked into the class she noticed that her teacher was uneasy. He sat in his chair and was shuffling papers and opening drawers. Stephanie noticed this because he's so organized he could go blind and still know every single detail about his room.

"Hey Mr. Bay, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she walked to his desk. At a closer look at his desk, she realized there were two folders on there and one of them had her name. Not Stephanie Egdgely, but Valkyrie Cain, the name she chose. Her head tilted slightly to get a better look at the other name, but Mr. Bay snatched both of the manila folders away.

The bell ran and he ordered the class to open their books and begin reading chapter thirteen. "Stephanie, I need to talk to you outside in the hallway." The class erupted immaturely with "oohs" and "you're in trouble".

She ignored them and followed her favorite teacher. "What's up?" she asked as soon at the door closed behind her.

"Stephanie, I know about you and Skulduggery," he whispered.

* * *

**Me Notes:** I'm rushed, so the last part of the chapter is a little, well...rushed. Tell me whatcha thing!


	4. You

**Me Notes:** It's past my bedtime and I haven't even done my homework so I know this chap is a little....meh. Me no own the Skulduggery Pleasant series.

* * *

**Chapter Four: You**

"What's up?" she asked as soon at the door closed behind her.

"Stephanie, I know about you and Skulduggery," he whispered.

Unconsciously she took a step back, "Wha? What are you talking about? Who's Sk-Skul-Skulduggy?" Her eyes expanded and her pulse quickened and her mind raced over 1,000 miles (kilometers?) per hour.

Mr. Bay gave her a disapproving look. "You don't have to act for me Valkyrie. I know that you're an elemental working with Detective Pleasant. I've seen you in the library many times before you came to this school. And I'm not going to stand here letting you try to convince me otherwise. We're wasting time; I only wanted to warn you about—"

"Me," a smooth, attractive voice echoed from down the hall. Like his voice, he was very attractive that he made Stephanie's heart skip a beat or two. His smile reached up his pale green, blue eyes. "Hello Valkyrie, Basir."

Instinctively and with a snap of her fingers, Valkyrie hurtled a fire ball. "YOU!!!" It was the same voice she heard yesterday at her Uncle Gordon's place.

He dodged it easily and grinned, "Ah, me."

Stephanie was about to attack again when Mr. Bay—or Basir—restrained her. "Stop Valkyrie!" Pain shot through her arm and she dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I've observed you enough to know you'd continue unless you were hurt. Of course the pain is all in your head as you can see no harm was done to your arm."

"Thanks," she hissed sarcastically.

"Don't give me that attitude. Is that how you behave with Pleasant?" Mr. Bay wagged a finger at her as the boy approached them.

A smirk appeared on her face, "Yes."

"Trust me," silhouette boy chuckled, "they argue as much as a married couple."

Anger flared inside Valkyrie as much as embarrassment did.

"Don't act all nice guy!" she snapped. "You attacked us yesterday and left without an explanation!"

He shrugged, "I was a little nice. Besides, I wanted to see how strong you three are. Then again I didn't get to see how strong _you_ are since Skulduggery knocked me away from you." The dark haired boy rubbed his chest, "For a guy without muscles he sure can punch."

"I'll show you how strong I am!" Stephanie swung her right arm at him, but he ducked. Knowing he would, she rotated her body and kicked the side of his ribcage sending him sprawling on the floor. "Not strong enough?"

"I could have warned you, Alejandro," Mr. Bay didn't look sympathetic towards the boy lying on the ground.

The boy now known as Alejandro grinned again, "At least I got a glance under her skirt. I guess it was worth it."

"You little—"Stephanie was going to step on him, but Basir lifted her up easily.

"Now, now, play nice," he chuckled then muttered, "Teenage boys. Anyways, I'll tell you the rest of it after class. We've been out here too long. Alejandro, go back to touring the school. You don't start until tomorrow."

"_Nos vemos_," he jumped to his feet and walked away.

As soon as he was away from earshot, Stephanie muttered under her breath, "I don't like him." She followed Mr. Bay as he strode into class. Class was back in session, but the girl couldn't concentrate. There was something about Alejandro that confused her. Yesterday she couldn't feel any real negative energy from him, but today she got a sense he was strong and possibly evil. The way he held himself up made her feel as if he just feed off of someone or something.

And what felt worse was that Mr. Bay defended him by inflicting pain into her arm.

By the time class and school for that matter was over her head was spinning. As her classmates were filing out, Alcippe rushed into the room. "Stephanie! Stephanie! I felt it again! I felt your vibrant aura!!! I was across the school and I could feel it! What were you going? It was like you were angry and fighting…"

"It was probably the pop quiz I handed out today," Mr. Bay came to her rescue. The class was empty so one was around to contradict him. "Even _I_ could hear the death traps the students were planning. Don't worry Stephanie, I've already looked over yours and you aced it. So please, no fiery death threat," he chuckled.

"Only if you don't do that again," she gave a shrug with the arm she felt pain shoot through her earlier. He seemed to understand and smiled, "Only if there's a need to teach you a lesson."

"Then don't make it as painful as the last one," she was getting snippy.

Alcippe kept watching the two and felt they were taking about something else. They were hiding something. She could see it yet didn't understand it. "What are you two hiding?"

"He's just being an annoying professor," Stephanie muttered loud enough for Alcippe to hear.

She nodded, but was unconvinced. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She scurried out of the room as if two forces were pushing her out. Alcippe sighed and walked down the hall to find her brother. Along the way she saw a boy with tan skin, dark hair and mesmerizing pale eyes. He smiled warmly and gave a small nod as he passed her.

Alcippe smiled back and continued walking. It wasn't until she passed him that she let herself shiver. _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder_, she thought to herself as she walked outside. She saw the vehicle Stephanie arrived in that morning and decided to wave at it.

Mechanically Skulduggery waved a gloved hand out the window.

"You know her?" asked Tanith.

"Not at all."

The blond girl smiled and kept the smile plastered on her face as she spotted her brother's car on the other side of the parking lot. _I could have sworn I saw something white under the glove, on his wrist… Bones? Nah, I'm just lacking sleep…_

Back in the Advanced Criminal Psychology room Alejandro strode into the room with his hands in his pockets. "Alcippe is a lot clever than you give her credit for. Oh, and her nightmare…just delicious! Intuitive and creative is a rarity, I do say. _Que hermosa tanbien._"

"You stay away from her," Valkyrie growled.

Distance didn't matter to Alcippe; she shivered in fear from Stephanie.

"I can't help it," he shrugged, "nightmares just come to me and their energy strengthen me. I don't even have to provoke the nightmare for it to give me energy. And with just one glance of someone I can tell when and what was their recent nightmare. Some have weather fears, others worry about exams or clothing, but the best ones are about those who are close to you, parents for example…"

It all clicked inside Valkyrie. "YOU!!!" She hurled herself and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

X. x. X.

"Something's up," Skulduggery unbuckled his seatbelt and was out of the Bentley in a second. Tanith also got out and followed. Two girls were walking out of the building as Skulduggery jogged to catch the door. "Pardon."

"Do you even know where she is?" Low glanced around for danger.

"Nope."

X. x. X.

He didn't even wince, but he did copy her and grabbed hold of her blazer. "You've heard my name, Alejandro. Or is 'you' your favorite word?"

Still in fury, Valkyrie punched him as hard as she could and as he fell she fell with him. Alejandro didn't care that she was a girl he punched her back. "Children! Children!" Mr. Bay yelled at them but neither of them listened. He sighed and shot them with pain.

Instantly Alejandro fell on his back, but Valkyrie kept punching him. Mr. Bay turned it up a notch on both of them but Valkyrie was still standing, or at least on her hands and knees on top of him. Her face was twisted in pain and in anger that Alejandro couldn't help but smile through the pain.

The smile just angered her even more and she slapped him, but not as hard as she wished it was. She was in pain she couldn't inflict more with one slap. It'd hurt her hand as much as it'd hurt him.

"Woh," Skulduggery skidded to a stop at the door. "Awkward position Valkyrie, I'm just letting you know." She looked up at him and glared, but he didn't notice he was now looking at Mr. Bay with his head tilted to the side. "Oh, Basir, long time no see. I didn't know you were little Valkyrie's professor. Now I must wonder why they are in that position on school grounds; haven't you tried to—ouch!"

He tried to pick Valkyrie up, but felt pain run up his arm. His head whipped up to look at Basir. "Why are you doing this?" he sounded anxious to Tanith, but angry to Valkyrie.

"They wouldn't stop."

Skulduggery pointed at his frontal. "If I had eyebrows I'd arch them."

Basir lifted off the blanket of pain on the two teens. The second he did, Valkyrie gave one last shot at Alejandro. "See?"

"He must have caused it," Skulduggery chuckled.

"Have you ever had nightmare Skulduggery?" the teen said from the floor. "One of your wife and daughter… or maybe of Ssst--" Alejandro couldn't continue because of Skulduggery's foot on his chest.

"Serpine! Yes, I've had nightmares about that bas—"

"Well, now Valkyrie lets go home," Tanith interrupted Skulduggery by helping Valkyrie onto her feet.

"But I must warn you of the dangers heading our way," Basir shifted uncomfortably. "And it's not Alejandro who you have to worry about. They may be rumors, but you know how the rumors turn out to be worse than expected."

"We'll keep this in mind," Skulduggery nodded. Once he lifted his foot, Alejandro coughed, "Stephanie."

"What?" she hissed at him.

"Nothing really," he looked at Skulduggery then at Tanith. "Just wanted to say _adios_."

Tanith spun around and had her sword out in a flash, but he was gone.

* * *

**Me Notes:** Hopefully I can update soon… but can you believe it!!! I haven't read the third book!! It's not out in America yet!! I have to wait until August 25. It's slowly killing me so if you wonder why I don't update faster… nah, it's just cuz of the end of the school year. And summer isn't going to be a cakewalk either… Anyways, Thanks for reading! Wait! If anyone's read the thrid, tell me, is it good? You no need to if ya don't want to...


	5. Friends

**Me Notes:** Finally got the third book! And love it!!! I barely had time to read this, but made some time to write some more of this… if anyone still reads this… Me no own Skulduggery Pleasant!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Friends**

"Just wanted to say _adios_."

Tanith spun around and had her sword out in a flash, but he was gone.

"I told you before, he's not the enemy," Mr. Bay frowned. "Although, I've heard you three do have the habit of chasing away the only person who does know about the enemy. I've said before that there was a rumor going around about danger approaching, but I was the one who classified it as a rumor. Alejandro has been visiting country after country in search of the best help he can find. He knows of someone who possesses a threat to our world and wants to stop him. The only problem he has is that no one believes him therefore can only be taken as a rumor. The Sanctuary here in Ireland doesn't believe Alejandro because of our recent history and him being a foreigner, but I don't think anything can be taken lightly. The Sanctuary out of all of us should take everything into consideration.

"Anyways, in case something does happen--although he hasn't given me much to go on--I needed him stationed nearby and enrolled him into this school," Basir smiled, obviously proud of himself. "That way I can keep an eye on him and learn about our new ally and maybe find out some things about a newer threat. Also, I figured he'd be more comfortable talking to someone his own age and ask of you, Valkyrie, to befriend him. Find out more about him and his past and that will help us in the long run."

Valkyrie crossed her arms and spun around, "No way, I don't like him or trust him. 'Sides, I don't trust any skirt chasing guys. I respect you as a teacher, Mr. Bay, but I want nothing to do with him. Good day."

Tanith followed Valkyrie out the classroom, but Skulduggery stayed with Mr. Bay. At the same time, Skulduggery and Tanith asked, "He looked up your/her skirt?"

Mr. Bay chuckled and nodded, "You know boys. Don't get mad at the lad, I'm sure you've done it yourself?"

Skulduggery shook his head quickly, "I'd never do that to her."

"I didn't necessarily mean Stephanie...," Valkyrie's teacher grew suspicious. "Pleasant, tell me something. Why do you let that girl follow you? I know she's Gordon's niece, but that's really no reason to make her follow you and teach her magic. How do you feel about her..?"

"It was a pleasure seeing you again," he tipped his hat and turned around to exit.

"I have a degree in Criminal _Psychology_, Pleasant," Basir's words made him stop. "You may not be a criminal, but I've known you long enough to understand how you think. There's no danger right now, separate yourself from her. It's not too late for her yet. Or is there another reason you keep her close?"

These were some of the few times Skulduggery was glad he didn't have a face; Basir was an expert in facial expression. "You've read the books; you know the answer to that."

Basir didn't look amused. "Yes, to keep her safe and she's already too deep into it. Valkyrie also won't let it go, but don't you think she's a lot like your late wife? Wise--but at times naive-- strong, impatient--yet able to deal with you-- intuitive, strong willed, sharp-tongued, those are only a few of the words to describe both of them."

"You weren't even born yet, how the hell do you know about her? And some of those words would be used to describe Gordon, are you saying I had a thing for a guy?" Skulduggery wasn't pleased.

He shrugged. "No, but it could be the reason you enjoyed his company as a friend. On the other hand Valkyrie is a member of the opposite sex. I've heard and seen how she behaves, and I am her teacher. Alejandro doesn't only cause and see others' nightmares, but he can also project them. He's shown me your nightmares and Valkyrie's. I've seen you wife through your eyes and I've seen Valkyrie through your eyes. Would you be able to handle her death? Are you sure you really won't hurt her? Your enemies can get her to get to you."

"Don't you think I already know," his voice was deep and colored with anger. Skulduggery waited for his anger to die down a little. "But I need her... as an assistant, as a partner. And I also know she would never turn her back on me, Tanith, Ghastly, or any of her friends, even her horrid twin cousins."

"Is that all?"

"For now yes, that's all I ask. And I ask of you not to tell her anything. It was her decision to follow me, her choice of life," he slipped pass the doorway. "Basir, you did forget a couple of adjectives, annoying for one. Both tend to complain and ask too many questions, but they are different nonetheless. See you around."

Everything was quiet as he made his way through the school and to his car. It was too quiet; it made his thoughts scream around his head. _They're also very cute fighters..._ Skulduggery would smile if he could. _But no, I can't think of Valkyrie that way. I can't--_

"You can't what?" Stephanie asked as Skulduggery stepped into the Bentley.

Startled, Skulduggery opened his mouth to speak, but Tanith was the one to answer, "I said I can't stay with you tonight. I just got a call and need to go back to London, but I'll be back soon. By the time you get back from school tomorrow I'll be back." Through the ride back home, the girls chatted and Skulduggery paid attention to the road and his thoughts.

"Do you think he's sick or something?" Valkyrie whispered as she stared at Skulduggery. "He hasn't been this quiet since that time we led him to the dog pound." They giggled, knowing he disliked their girlish giggles.

"You know I've never entirely forgiven you two from that," he didn't even glance at them. "Now would you quit staring at me Valkyrie? I know I'm handsome, but it's kinda unsettling."

"Don't see how you can find yourself handsome," she quickly turned to look out the window to hide her blush. "Why didn't you take the name of _Narcissus_? You know that guy who fell in love with his reflection. It'd of suited you perfectly."

Tanith burst out laughing causing Valkyrie to join her.

Skulduggery braked so suddenly that Tanith hit her head on Valkyrie's seat and Valkyrie hit her head on the dashboard. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"'Cause we're here," his voice suggested he would be grinning.

The girls rubbed their foreheads as Skulduggery chuckled. "You could have warned us."

"Then that would have taken out all the fun," Skulduggery unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the Bentley into the warm sun.

"Love you too," Valkyrie said it sarcastically, but her heart betrayed her.

And if Skulduggery had one, it'd have skipped a few beats as he walked to Stephanie's soon-to-be home. His ears may not exist, but he could hear quite a distance. His brain has dissolved, but he'll keep those words in his memory for all eternity. "Same here," he muttered as he disappeared into the cool darkness of the house.

Tanith and Valkyrie follow him with their eyes until he disappears.

The silence is unbearable so Stephanie asks Tanith's opinion on the situation. Unable to come up with any creditable reason she responded, "Maybe it's his man period..."

Stephanie swivels her body to stare at her in the back seat. They let the thought sink in before they burst into laughter once again. "You should just give him space to think. I think he's worried about the mysterious new threat and new adept in town. Let him come to you," Tanith also got out of the car.

All her friend could do was stare at her again. "When the hell did you become philosophical?"

Tanith chuckled at herself and at Valkyrie. "A couple of years ago, it just comes to you once you start living longer than others."

"You've only been alive for sixty some years..."

"So what? If I was a normal human I might have already had grandchildren and grandparents are wise," the blond waved her away. "Anyways my point is, we've known Skulduggery for three/four years and in that time we should know he's sensitive about the new challenge. Good luck, see you tomorrow." Tanith hoped onto her bike and sped away.

All alone in her front yard there was no one to hear her deeply sigh.

Or so she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move by the gate. With her palm held out she felt the air around it. There was something or someone there moving leisurely. Valkyrie turned towards the house to get Skulduggery, but decided not to.

_It's probably nothing to worry about,_ she thought to herself. She felt the air once again, feeling the shape of the figure. At first she thought it was a big dog, but it stood on two legs, not four. Before letting her imagination run, she decided to check what it was.

Instead of peeking through the gate bars she peered over the wall. Below her was rotting flesh staring at her. It opened its mouth and mucus like goo shot at her. She ducked in time for it to miss her skin but landed on her book bag strap. Immediately it started to sizzle and the strap snapped and fell off. Its mucus was acid like.

The human figure jumped onto the wall with ease as Stephanie fell back. Again its mouth opened and she crawled away from its range. She stood to run, but her foot got caught by an uprooted tree root.

"Valkyrie!" A familiar voice came from the iron gate. Someone summarily jumped over it and ran towards her. He was too far away from her so tackled the rotting human, causing the mucus to land two feet away from where Valkyrie lay.

Dazed, Valkyrie watched her savior struggle with the being. "Quick! Throw fire at it, burn it!"

She summoned fire with a click and tossed it towards them. Alejandro backed away and watched it burn and scream while Valkyrie watched him. "What was that?"

* * *

**Me Notes:** I want more time!! I wanna read other Skulduggery Fanfic too!! But time is short for me these days… If anyone knows how to pause time, please contact me. Oh, and tell me whatcha think. Thanks a bunches for reading dis.


End file.
